FAF: Alpha Problems
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: A strange event is happening in the world; the people of the world have gotten taken over by Dr. Neuman, an evil robot. The non-effected Author fighters get the help of the young Genius, Alistair Straw, to find out the cause.
1. Prologue: Death of Neuman the man

Now, this story is going to be a FAF fic with my OC baddy, Dr. Neuman. Enjoy. (and this time, I WILL work on it and try to keep it in order.)

Prologue: The death of Neuman the man

(_Date: October 2__nd__, 2004_)

In a small town area, a tall, almost dome-shaped building stood. In the basement was a large computer, where a middle-aged man was looking at some screens that were covering the entire west wall. The man was hidden in the shadows, looking at the screens.

He looked at the scene, as he saw a figure walk in. It was a young teen, with blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a nice black coat over a white shirt and black pants, and black dress shoes.

"I know you are here, Dr. Neuman." Said the boy, looking at the camera, glaring at them. "I hope you know that I know what you are doing, Neuman."

The man, Dr. Neuman, rubbed his chin curiously at this. "Hmm…" said the man as he pressed a button on his computer, as it began to upload.

Then the voice from the boy is heard on the screens. "You're plans are over. I took care of you're little…partner that told me everything I needed to know. Don't worry…he didn't die…in a humiliating way." The boy only walked more, looking around.

Neuman glared at the screen, annoyed as he put in a high-class code. On the screen reads 'Initiating Download' and began to download every file on his computer.

Then the door was kicked down. Neuman turned to see the boy with someone. It was a slightly older young woman with short black hair, a black leather jumpsuit, but wearing…a maid bonnet? Neuman looked at the boy strangely at this.

"Don't ask." Said the boy, glaring. "Anyway…Maid, mind taking care of him?"

"Of course, sir." Said Maid, getting out a gun from…her boots. It was a simple pistol.

"So…you're the vigilante rich child?" asked Neuman, looking at the boy with a chuckle. "Alister Straw."

"Indeed." Said Alister, smirking a bit. "So…are you going to come quietly?"

"What does this tell you?" asked Neuman, pressing a button near him. Suddenly two robotic limbs, giant claw-like arms, came down to crush them. Maid just fired her gun, hitting the links in the arms, causing them to short circuit.

"…That was pointless." Said Maid calmly, glaring at Neuman.

Neuman looked calmly at the two, as he says "So…what are you going to do now?"

"Since I know you plan on using your machines to take over mankind, I don't think a cell would be the best place for you…" said Alister, smirking a big as he says "Maid, kill the old man."

"What?" asked Maid, shocked to say the least.

"What did you say?" asked Neuman, slightly surprised him.

"I know that you are to warped in the mind to give up on this plan if you are alive. So I'm gonna kill you and destroy you're Lab." Said Alister. He was ignoring the computer, which had a downloading scene that reads _79% download._

Neuman glared, as he says "You cannot stop me, you little brat…" He then ran at Alister, a wrench in hand. "Mankind will fall to my machines! They will fa-"

_**BANG!**_

Neuman gasped as he fell forward, clutching his chest, a bullet wound in there. He dropped the wrench as he bled onto the ground, coughing as he fell forward, groaning.

"Hmm…" Alister looked down at the older man as he handcuffed him to a table. "This should make you unable to even get a chance to press anything to kill us…speaking of which…" He the smirked as he sets something that looks like small bombs and walks away.

"Lets go, Maid." Said Alister, going up the stairs. "Those bombs will go off at any moment." Maid nod as the bombs glowed red.

Neuman groaned as he looked towards the computer, and went wide-eyed; the download was complete! Neuman then laughed softly as Alister and Maid left, leaving the building.

As Maid lead Alister into a black car, an explosion was heard from the basement. "Guess he isn't going to finish those plans…what were they, anyway?"

"I'll tell you when we get home. My parents are expecting me back." Said Alister, as the car drove off.

(Inside the lab…)

The room was scorched from the explosion, some fires noticeable from the explosion. Neuman's body was badly burnt, now dead on the ground.

In the corner, the computer was badly damaged, showing these words as it began to fade into black; _download complete…initiating Code: Re-…_ The screen went black until the full sentence was revealed.

(Elsewhere…in a unknown location)

Then Alister's voice is heard as the scene continued, revealing another lab, which had a large converibelt

Alister: _I thought that was the end of it…but I was wrong. Somehow, without my knowledge, Neuman's last act wasn't a weapon as I thought…he was making a new body for himself._

It shows a small robot get connected to some wires. The robot was small, humanoid with a large, rounded head, triangular eyes, three silts for a mouth, three-fingered hands, flat triangular feet, and a silver and gray body tone.

Alister: _Neuman the man died that night…not Neuman the machine…and his true plans…began._

Shows the robot's eyes glow red, chuckling slightly in a robotic-sounding voice, like a pre-recording of the scientist's voice.

End of Prologue

I hope you enjoyed this prologue, folks. If you want me to continue, let me know. And if any Author Fighter want to join in, let me know. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Chapter 1: When microchips attack

Lets continue this AF story, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 1: When microchips attack

(Present Day Las Angeles, California, 12:15 AM)

In the middle of the night, a strange, metallic cloud of clicking metal began to swarm over the city.

All of them dissipated over the city; one by one they went into buildings, as a strange spark can be seen in each window, as if an electrical surge came through.

But most ignored one building in particular; the protectors of the city, the Author Fighters' HQ.

(_That Morning_)

The city was very busy that morning, as someone was walking through the town. He appeared to be a teenager with dark-brown hair, dark green eyes, a black t-shirt under a black sweatshirt with a skull on the front, black jeans and blue and gray shoes.

He looked around, smiling but frowned a bit as he noticed something…odd. A lot of people were giving him a strange look, similar to death glares.

"okay…" said the Teen, confused as a police officer came to him. "Yes sir?"

Then he spoke in a strange, almost mechanical tone "_Objective: Destroy any threat to the Master's plan._"

"Ah crud…" said the boy as he dodged the cob's club, as he says "What the heck? How does he-AHH!" DJ was then hit on the head by an old woman's purse.

"_Destroy the threat._" All the people with the strange look began to say, as the boy got a good look in their eyes; they're pupils were glowing blue while wire-like growths grew out of the iris.

"What the?" asked the boy as he sank into the ground, as if into shadows.

"_Find him_" said all of the people at once, as they began to look around.

(_In an alley_)

The boy then appeared in the alley ash e says "This isn't good…I better call up some back up just in…case?" He heard a growl as he saw some dogs glare at him, with the same eyes.

"ah…crap." Said the boy as he dodged the dogs. "I better morph to get some more speed."

He then concentrated as a strange mark glowed red on his arm; a strange, dragon-like mark began to form on his right arm, making his skin turn pitch-black, his clothing turning into a black flowing, skin-like cloak, and his eyes began to glow brightly, turning into glowing orbs of green light. This is the boy's true form; ShadowDJ.

He then saw some people, who had the same eyes as the dogs and the other people, glare at him. "Ah nuts…this has Dr. Neuman written all over it." Said DJ. "I need the other Authors, fast." He then got out a cell phone from his robe pocket as he took off into the air.

He then began to dial some numbers. "Hello, anyone there?" asked DJ, as he saw some birds flying towards him, having the same eyes. "Ah nuts!"

"_Yes?_" asked a voice on the other end, sounding male.

"Rook? Thank god! Listen, Neuman is using his microchips." Said DJ. "And apparently he has people attacking anyone who could be a threat. At least that's what his zombies said."

"_That isn't good._" Said Rook on the other end. "_I'll bring in Deadpool to help. Uh…Wade? Where'd he go_" as Rook said that, DJ saw something knock the birds out of the air with the sound of bullets hitting them.

"What the?" asked DJ as he looked down. He then saw an man wearing a red and black ninja-like outfit, a mask covering his whole head, two swords on his back, a belt covered with packs for his weapons, and two guns with smoke coming out of the barrels. "I found him."

"Yep." Said the man, known as Deadpool. "So, how the did Neuman get back up and running?" He then turns to the readers and says "Since we DID already beat him a lot in the RP."

DJ sighs, being used to Deadpool's random outburst because the Merc with the mouth always hung out with Rook. "I'm not sure how he got this many made, but apparently he's making EVERYTHING attack us."

"I just thought birds didn't like ya. You ARE a reaper, so most living animals wouldn't like ya." Reminded Deadpool. DJ glared at him as Deadpool just shrugged. "Anyway, I think maybe we can get some back up?"

"From who?" asked DJ, curious.

"The OTHER author Fighters?" asked Deadpool.

"Good idea." Said DJ. He then gets his phone out and says "Rook, get Kitty with ya and meet me at the HQ. Deadpool and I will find some others."

"_Alright. Hope we can stop him this time._" Said Rook, as he hung up.

"Lets go." Said DJ as Deadpool grabs him and they teleport in a puff of black smoke. They didn't know it, but one of the strange machines was watching them. It appeared to be a very small, Hexagonal beetle-like device with small green eyes, glowing green links on it's black body, and four legs and small wings.

IT flew off, as it's eyes flashed a bit.

(_Meanwhile_)

Near a tree was something…odd. It was a short humanoid Hedgehog with black fur, green lining on his top quills, a blue denim jacket, a dog tag necklace, white gloves, red and yellow shoes, and a strange-looking weapon was next to him.

Then he heard a growl. "Hmm?" asked the hedgehog, as he looked at the tree, as he saw angry-looking birds looking down at him. "What the?" asked the Hedgehog, getting up.

Then the birds were sent back by something, as a voice says "Dumb birds…" as he saw a young man with shaggy spiky red hair, glowing red cat-like eyes, slightly sharp teeth, a red shirt that says 'MOA' on it under a black jacket, red jeans, red and black boots, and wielding a katana blade.

"Mora?" asked the hedgehog, surprised.

"You that surprised, Phantos?" asked Mora plainly. He then poked a communicator in his right ear and says "Clyde, I found that Hedgehog guy my brother is friends with."

"_He's friends with Sonic the hedgehog?_" asked the one known as Clyde on the other side, confused.

"…Never mind. Just make Yuka send up her dragon. I need a way to the Author Fighter HQ." Said Mora plainly. Then a strange red mark appeared on the ground near him as a giant, black-skinned dragon with large wings and piercing red eyes came out, roaring.

"…_She was next to me when you asked._" Said Clyde plainly.

"Thanks for the update." Said Mora plainly as he dragged the shocked Phantos onto the dragon as it flew into the sky.

(At the HQ)

As DJ and Deadpool came in, two people were there waiting. One was a dark-skinned Asian girl with a white and blue school uniform, long white hair with a pigtail, light blue, and is pretty short. This is Kitten Hatchi-chan, a good friend to DJ and Rook.

Next to her was a white-haired young man with a slightly goofy look, blue eyes under sunglasses, blue jeans, a leather jacket over a white shirt, and having blue shoes.

"Hey Rook, Kitten." Said DJ. "We got a problem."

"I know about it, Deej." Said Kitten. "Rook told me before we got here. He told Wandrex to watch the Metagang until we come back."

"Got it." Said DJ. "Though how did Neuman was able to get that many people under his control?"

"No idea." Said Mora, walking in as he and Phantos came in with the dragon, but the dragon smelled something and growled and it went into that direction, causing it to get backed up from someone.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice of a female as someone walked in. It was a young woman with brown hair, a few scars on her face and neck, amber eyes under some sunglasses, a black jacket over her shirt, a necklace around her neck, jeans and boots.

"Hey Dawn." Said DJ, as Mora grunted a bit, waving a bit as well.

"Again, what's going on?" asked Dawn as DJ sighs.

"A villain named Dr. Neuman is on the loose." Said DJ.

"How do you know that?" asked Dawn, crossing her arms. "Is it that everyone outside is trying to break into the HQ?"

"Wait, what?" asked DJ as the seven looked outside to see a bunch of brainwashed people, as they tried to break down the door.

"That's not good." Said Phantos, looking down.

"What should we do?" asked Kitten.

"We fight them, of course." Said Mora plainly. "If we beat them, they'll be useless to that nutball of a machine."

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked DJ. "I mean…they're technically innocent, so fighting them would be considered a bad thing."

Mora just rolled his eyes as a window was forced open. Everyone got ready to fight, as they saw someone climb inside.

It was Alister, only a little bit older then when he was introduced. He had longer hair, a nicer-looking black tuxedo jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and holding a strange-looking gun. "Hello their…Author Fighters."

"Alister?" asked DJ and Mora, surprised to see him again.

"Indeed." Said the young man, walking over. "I say we should leave. Fast."

"Why?" asked Dawn, not seeing the door was glowing a faint purple color.

"Because I saw the chips that are controlling those people down there take over one of you're friends." Said Alister.

"who?" asked DJ, confused. Then the door blew up, revealing a young man with a goatee, short brown hair, a black and gray jumpsuit with a black face-showing mask, red eyes with black corneas, and wielding a glowing staff. But the strange thing was that in the middle of his pupils, was a light blue glow.

"Hmm." Said Alister plainly.

"Gambit?" asked Rook, surprised.

"Remy, what's going on?" asked DJ, surprised to see his teammate acting like this.

"Sorry dare, DJ. But I tink dat I need to make you passe'." Said Gambit, glaring as he got out some playing cards, making them glow with purple energy.

"Come on Gambit, you don't have to do this." Said Dawn.

"Sorry shâ, but I have to." Said Gambit, getting ready to throw them, but then…

**_POW!_**

Gambit yelled out in pain as strange electricity hit him, making him fall over. "what the?" asked Mora, surprised. He looked at Alister, who had a gun with smoke coming out of the nozzle.

"What the hell, Straw?" asked Rook, annoyed. "You just killed him!"

"Wrong." Said Alister plainly, as he motions to the bug on Gambit's neck, as Gambit groans and gets up.

"Ow…wat da heck just hit me?" asked Gambit, rubbing his head. He looked around and asks "Uh…did I miss somethin'?"

"You were brainwashed by that Neuman guy and this kid here somehow woke you up." Said Dawn, looking at Alister with some distrust. "How did you know that wouldn't kill him?"

"Simple. I made it." Said Alister. "you'd be surprised on how much free time I have."

Phantos, confused, asks "And who is Neuman?" Then a rock was thrown into the window, nearly hitting Phantos.

"I say we should talk back at my home. We'll be safer there. Come." Said Alister, leading them to the window he came through. "Maid is waiting for us in the plane."

"Maid?" asked Phantos and Dawn, confused.

"His girlfriend." Said Deadpool plainly. "And it's weird I haven't talked a lot in this chapter. Weird." He shrugs as he went on ahead with them following, including Gambit.

They didn't know it, but the insect-like microchip was watching them, hissing a bit as it flew away.

End of chapter 1

Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, folks and please let me know what you think. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission begins

Lets continue this adventure with the Author Fighters, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Mission begins

The six author fighters, the mercenary and the Cajun followed Alister to a large plane, where Maid was waiting. She was wearing a black and white dress, a white apron, and her black and white bonnet. The only thing that didn't fit with the outfit was the sniper rifle in her hand.

"…What is up with the outfit?" asked Dawn, confused.

"This is my work uniform." Said Maid plainly, showing no sign of caring that she was wearing questionable attire while wielding a gun.

"…Hey Maid." Said Mora plainly, walking past her.

"Quite the charmer, eh?" asked Phantos, finding that odd.

"I'm used to it." Said Maid calmly. "Come. Lets go to Straw Manor."

"…Straw Manor?" asked Dawn, finding the name a little odd.

"My last name." Said Alister calmly. "You find my name funny, miss? I happen to have a gun full of silver bullets near me."

"How do you…?" Began Dawn, shocked that he knew her secret without her telling him.

"Please. The scars, the necklace, the fact you have your eyes covered, thus hiding a missing eye more then likely caused by another werewolf?" asked Alister. "I just added it all up, plus I know DJ's friend William, who is a werewolf. After looking at him, I sort of guessed what you are."

Dawn gave him a look with distrust, as she walked ahead. "Nice way to lose her trust, Straw." Said DJ plainly, walking ahead.

"What?" asked Alister, clearly confused.

"She might not trust you that much since you know so much about her…without her knowing no less." Said Kitten, a bit worried about her friend now.

"Why would I do that?" asked Alister, confused. "I may call myself an 'evil genius', but that doesn't make me heartless. I know when to keep a secret. Now come." Said Alister, leading the rest inside the plane, not knowing that something was watching over them.

The figure, which was hidden in the shadows, growled a bit as it flew away, watching the plane as it went into the air.

(after a few hours)

The plane landed near a long stretch of black road, as the Author fighters looked and saw a two-story building, which was surrounded by hundreds of trees and overlooking a small town.

"Real humble…" said Dawn, rolling her eyes.

"Blame my father." Said Alister calmly from the front, as Maid flew the plane down, as it landed softly. "Lets go. Father should be gone and mother should be asleep at her study."

"…Okay then…" said Gambit, as they left the plane and went though a small door that was behind the house.

"The Basement is where I do my business." Said Alister. They walked down, seeing a long stretch of stairs. "That is, if I work here that is."

"Huh?" asked Phantos, confused.

"I mean I'm not normally here…wait, where did your red-wearing friend go?" asked Alister, seeing that Deadpool was missing.

"I'm over here!" said Deadpool, as they saw he was way ahead of them. "Look at this stuff! It's like its from an old spy movie in here!"

Alister sighs as he asks "What's next?" Then a loud knocking sound is heard from behind them. "Lets move, fast!"

"What now?" asked DJ, surprised.

"I'm not sure. Is it dangerous?" asked Mora, getting his blades ready.

"Worse…it's my father…" said Maid, as they moved them fast, getting them into the room and slammed the door.

DJ then says "That guy must scare Maid like crazy."

Kitten dusted herself off as she asks "what is this place?"

The area they were in was a large dorm-shaped room with a large table, a giant computer, and a large 'S' on the table, which DJ rolled his eyes at. "Subtle, don't you think?"

"this is Alister were talking about." Said Rook, looking around as Alister and Maid walked in.

"Sorry about that." Said Alister calmly. "We just need to make sure her father didn't try to massacre us. He has given me a lot of mistrust when me and Maid began to date."

"I still feel weird about that name." Said Dawn. "So what's the giant table for?"

"It's a display table." Said Alister, pressing a button on the computer near him. Suddenly a giant white light came out of the light over it, creating 3-D holographs on the table.

"…I swear I've seen this in a movie once…" said DJ, his eyes squinting from the light.

"Anyway, I've been watching Neuman's activities for the past few weeks. It seems that he has been collecting villains to work for him." Said Alister. "The only two I could even get footage of are these ones."

He plays as a 3-D image of a young man wearing red and black biker attire with flame designs, a hockey mask wrapped on his belt, two advanced-looking guns, dark eyes, black spiky hair, pale skin, and black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Remember him?" asked Alister calmly.

"Yep. Conway, the best aim of the Time Jockeys." Said DJ. "Trust me, this guy is dangerous."

"How so?" asked Phantos.

"From what I remember, he has really good aim." Said Dawn.

"Beyond that." Said Alister. "I analyzed him and it seems he has telepathic powers. But not that strong, but has the power to use his psychic powers to control the direction of any projectile or small object."

"Great…a futuristic kid who has psychic powers. What's next?" asked Dawn with a sigh.

"Well this might be someone you might not know." Said Alister, showing off another image. It was of a strange-looking creature. It had dark-brown fur, a metallic-looking lower jaw with metal teeth showing from that jaw, dark gray eyes, a tiny hyena-like tail, long arms and short legs, a pair of blue shorts and a gray vest, and also a mane going down its back that was black in color, along with a few black spots on his body.

"Isn't that Mutt?" asked DJ.

"Mutt?" asked Dawn, confused.

"Yeah. He's a C-classed villain. He may have a low ranking, but he is a threat to normal people." Said Alister. "He has sharp claws, a metallic jaw that can crush bones and a lot of strengths."

"Great…so what's the plan then, brainiac? Beat these guys up to get to Neuman?" asked Dawn, giving Alister a look.

"Quite simple, miss." Said Alister. He then shows a different image. "We need to get rid of his chips, the things that are controlling the planet. He is only using these villains as bodyguards. Anyway, from watching the direction the extra chips fly to, there is this place."

Maid then presses a button, showing a 3-D image of a factory-like building. "But this is gonna be a problem."

"How?" asked Mora. "It seems pretty straight forward."

"Exactly." Said Alister. "But I'm pretty sure this place is covered with guards. So we need to plan this out..."

"Okay." Said DJ, confused. But they didn't know it, but one of those chips was watching them.

(Meanwhile…in an unknown location)

In another area, a dark room at this, some figures were watching the scene where the heroes were. "Seems that those morons are planning something." Said a young voice, as the figure revealed itself to be Conway.

"I could care less…" said a semi-echoy voice, as if someone was talking out of a piece of hollow metal.

"Yeah…but that brunette looks hot." Said a growling-sounding voice.

"Down boy." Said a female voice with a giggle.

"Shut up, Cherry." Said the growling voice, annoyed.

"At least I don't crush on the first chick I see." Said another voice, which sounded like an intellectual sort of way.

Then a snicker is heard as a pair of stitched-up eyes was showed in the shadow. "I would LOVE to show off how scary I can be."

"_**No need.**_" Said a computerized voice, as they all turned to a pair of glowing red triangular eyes. "_**They will be at the chip's factory. There they will help escalate my plans…**_"

"What ever old man…" said Conway, rolling his eyes a bit. "I still can't believe I had to get away from my team to get through this."

Then the intellectual voice chuckled a bit and says "You lads need to learn a thing or two…though I believe we can win this and make those fools our personal servants."

"_**That would be interesting.**_" Said the voice with a computerized chuckle. "_**Turning Alister Straw into my own personal servant.**_"

"And I bet I can have some fun with that hot girl." Said the growl voice, revealing himself to be Fang.

"_**Then you two can be the first to go…protect the factory with Melt Down. At least until they get to the Queen…then they can take care of them.**_" Said the machine, as it turned itself off.

"Being ordered by a computer…I think my villain career has fallen downhill." Said the echoy voice, sighing a bit. "Lets go." He stayed in the shadows as Conway and Mutt followed him.

Cherry stayed in the shadow as well, giggling a bit as she sat down, humming a tune. Near by, there were people making something underneath a giant cloak.

End of Chapter 2

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, folks. Please Read, Review and suggest away!


	4. Chapter 3: Power Struggle

Lets continue this FAF fic, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Power Struggle

Back at Alistair's mansion, the group was now getting ready to leave. "Lets see…" Alister said to himself, thinking.

Dawn was with DJ and Mora at the moment, as Kitten packed some medical stuff with Rook. "Do you really trust that guy?" Dawn asked the two brothers, as DJ and mora looked at each other.

"I trust him as far as I throw him to be honest." Said DJ with a shrug. "But Mora knew him longer, so he might trust him a bit more."

"If you ask me, he's a bit odd." Said Phantos, walking by with some foods. "But I have to say this, his kitchen is HUGE!"

Dawn sighed at this, as Alister walked over. "You guys ready? I got the coordinates for where the nearest factory under Neuman's contract is at."

"How come you just NOW bring it up?" asked Dawn, finding this suspicious.

"Didn't think it was important at the time." Said Alister calmly, as Dawn gave him a look. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." Said Dawn, leaving as DJ followed.

"What is with her?" asked Alister, confused.

Mora rolled his eyes "You know, for someone so smart, your kind of clueless." Alister looked confused at this, but shrugged as they got onto the plane.

But they didn't know it, but the nanobot was flying right onto the jet's wing, as its antenna were up and began to send a signal into the air.

Near by, in some trees, Conway was looking at a small computer and smirked. "They're heading towards you're direction, Fang." He said into a comlink.

"_Why does everyone get that wrong? It's Mutt!_" yelled the humanoid hyena on the other end, annoyed.

"What ever. Are you ready?" asked Conway.

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm waiting where the landing spot it._" Said Mutt on the other line, as Conway nodded

He then pressed a button and said, "Melt-Down, you ready?"

"_Yeah._" Said the echo voice that belong to Melt-Down, as he said "_I'm waiting right where I'm told to stay at_."

Conway smirked and said "Good…and Shard?"

"_He's here to._" Said Meltdown, as Conway's smirk grew bigger.

"Good. Meet you two there." He said, going to his motorcycle and getting on. He rode off towards the direction the plane went.

(Later…)

The plane continued to fly until it landed near a city, going near a small patch of ground near the road. The group walked out, as Deadpool looked around. "Am I the only one expecting someone to show up?"

"How so?" asked Phantos, confused as something see-through went past his ear, causing some bleeding there.

DJ and Dawn both dodged the projectile as Mora went to look at it. "…Glass?" He asked, taking a look at it.

"Yep." Said a voice as the shard flew back from where it came. They turned to see two people walk over.

The first of the two, the thrower, was a man made entirely of sharpen glass with two diamond-shaped blue eyes, a ninja-like build with the thin limbs, a thick chest and lower body, sharp fingers and toes, and a triangular head. He glared, his arms sharpening at will.

Next to him was a thin-looking young man wearing a all-black jumpsuit with a silver metal mask over his head, dark green eyes, gray and black boots and gloves with green highlights, and a hissing sound coming from under his feet.

"Shard and Meltdown, great." Sighed DJ. "What do you two want?"

"Easy…two kill ya. Doc asked us to, so don't take it personally." Said Shard, as his hand began to elongate.

"A man made out of glass? Yeah, terrifying." Said Mora, rolling his eyes.

"Better watch it, cat-freak." Warned Shard, glaring.

"Nice comeback. Get that from the back of a cereal box?" asked DJ plainly. Shard growled in annoyance, his body began to sharpen itself.

"Calm down, glass-boy." Said Conway plainly. "Anyway, our boss has asked us to kill you clowns from messing up his plans."

"Wait…the Rejects AND The Jockeys are teaming up with Neuman?" Asked DJ, surprised.

"Sort of. My boss, Komodo, doesn't want to be part of this. So I just joined up." Said Conway. "And I think I can take you clowns."

"Please, we were able to beat you before, Conway." Said Dawn, giving him a glare.

"How about us, gorgeous?" smirked Mutt, giving Dawn a wink.

"…please tell me he isn't flirting with her…" said Deadpool, surprised. Dawn gave Mutt a disgusted look, looking annoyed.

"Watch it, buddy." Warned DJ. "she's taken."

"I thought you were dating that Succubus chick." Smirked Mutt, surprising DJ and Dawn.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!" yelled DJ, annoyed. "I mean she's got a boyfriend, ya moron! Jiro the Wolfen!"

"…Isn't he pals with that Kiva guy from Japan?" asked Melt-Down.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw that show…wait, what are we doing?" asked Conway, annoyed. "Lets just kill these morons already!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said Mora, as he got out his pistols as Deadpool and Alister did the same.

They began to fire at them, but Conway smirked and lifted his right hand, making the bullets stop mid-flight. He smirked as they began to turn. DJ knew what that meant. "Get out of Range!" said DJ, as everyone scattered as the bullets began to fly back in their direction, as they got behind trees, the plane and other cover to block away the bullets.

"Shard! Get the demon and the dragon-girl! Melt-Down! Go after the devil, the Cajun and their ugly friend! Mutt! Get the Hedgehog and the Werewolf! I got the rich kid and that cat guy." Said Conway, as the other three nods and ran towards those areas.

DJ and Kitten looked behind them as they saw Shard jump out of the side and threw shards of glass at them, but the two were able to dodge the shards of glass.

"Great…we're running from a dork made of glass." Sighed DJ. "This is embarrassing…hmm…I got an idea." He whispered a plan into Kitten's ear, who does a thumbs up.

Shard looked around, as he says "Oh reaper and Dragon…come out and play…" he said, his claws out.

"Hey, glassy!" said DJ, as Shard turned to him. "You got a coat with you?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Shard, giving him a look. Suddenly Kitten's gem glowed as she shot a blast of magical energy at him, freezing him. "Oh, that's what you meant." Said Shard in the ice.

"Think the others are doing okay?" Kitten asked DJ, who shrugs.

"Not sure." Said DJ, as a yell is heard as they saw Mutt, with a huge dent in his metal jaw, get sent flying right into Shard, shattering him.

"Well, that's just great." Said Shard's head plainly. DJ and Kitty turned ot a ticked off Dawn and a nervous Phantos.

"What happened?" asked DJ, surprised.

"Lets just say that Hyena boy there got a bit to…close to Dawn." Said Phantos.

"He did something perverted, didn't he?" DJ asked plainly.

"Yep…he…sort of touched her chest." Said Phantos, as DJ and Kitten sighs.

"That'll do it." Said DJ.

"No duh." Said Dawn, showing a lot of annoyance in her tone. She then looked where Meltdown was at and says "Alright, we need to get to the others."

"Good idea." Said DJ. "Come on, Dawn. Lets go after Conway. Kitty, Phantos, help Rook and Mora against Meltdown."

"Got it." Said Phantos as he got out his Gunblade, as Kitten nods. The four separated, as DJ looks at Dawn.

"How come you didn't go Wolfen on his hyena butt?" asked DJ.

"I didn't want to kill the guy…but if he tries something like that again, I won't be held responsible for what I do." She said, sounding angry.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Said DJ as they saw Alister and Mora fighting against Conway, who was firing his gun at them.

Alister took cover behind a tree as he fired his gun at him, but the bullets were stop mid-flight, as Conway smirked. "You never learn, do you?" He asked as he setn the bullets back.

Mora then used his sword to deflect the bullets. He glared, as he says "Eat this!" as he sent a vector his way, which clawed against some trees before heading to Conway.

Conway smirked and dodged, as a crater appeared in the ground where the Vector hit. "Mind if we join in?" asked DJ, as he and Dawn got next to Mora.

"Sure. But I don't think my guns are that useful against him." Said Mora. "He can just redirect the bullets our way."

"I got an idea." Said Dawn. "DJ, cover me. Mora, distract him."

"No problem." Said DJ as he ran ahead, as Conway saw him.

"This is to easy." He smirked, but got shot in the arm. "OW!" He said, as he glared at Mora. "Wise guy, huh?" He asked, as he fired his gun. Mora used his vectors to deflect the bullets, but the bullets kept trying to get at him, but the vectors kept the bullets away.

DJ then hits Conway's hands, as he growled. "Why you…" He said, as he got out a pocketknife and tried to slash at him, but DJ was able to use his scythe to block the knife.

"Dawn! Now!" said DJ as Dawn ran towards Conway, her hand glowing blue with energy, her hands gaining a claw-like look as she hits Conway, sending him flying back, hitting a tree in the process.

"Ow…" groaned Conway, trying ot get up, but got stuck onto the tree with Mora's sword.

"I'll watch him." Said Mora with a frown. DJ and Dawn nod at this.

(Meanwhile)

In another area, Kitten, Rook, Deadpool, Phantos and Gambit fighting against Meltdown, who was actually doing a bit of an even fight.

Meltdown glared, as he says "Bring it on…" said Meltdown, as he dodged blasts of ice from Kitten.

"Am I the only one who feels like this is dragging on?" asked Deadpool, confused.

"I'll make it feel shorter for you." Said Meltdown, as he grabbed a pole near by, as it corroded in his grasp. Then the pole began to fall towards their way.

Everyone dodged as Gambit threw a card at him, making it explode in his face. "GAH!" said Meltdown, but glared, annoyed.

Kitten then shot a blast of ice at him, freezing him. "I got him!" said kitten.

"…He can melt stuff, remember?" asked Deadpool as they saw his hands making the ice begin to steam.

"Oh yeah…" said Kitten sheepishly.

Phantos sighed as Meltdown broke free. "Alright, you morons. Lets see you beat me when I get my hands on you." He then ran at them, doing some flips to get some more room.

"Hey dude! This isn't the Olympics! Get to the point already!" said Deadpool, as Meltdown got into the air and kicked Deadpool in the face. "That's better…" He said in a muffled way.

Phantos then bonks Meltdown's head, making his helmet vibrate. "OW!" said the masked man, rubbing his head. "Why you little…" he growled, grabbing Phantos by the neck, his acidic touch making his skin burn.

"OW!" yelled Phantos, grabbing his arm.

"Let go of that strange humanoid Hedgehog, freak!" said Rook, using his keyblade to hit Meltdown's mask again, making it vibrate.

"Will you stop that?" asked Meltdown, annoyed.

"What? You mean…this?" asked Deadpool, hitting his head mutltiple times, making Meltdown yell out in annoyance.

"Knock it off-OMPH!" Said Meltdown, getting kicked in the gut by Kitten, and then got bonked on the head by Gambit's staff.

"Weird…they seem a bit TO easy to beat, don't you think?" asked gambit, confused.

"Who knows…" said Deadpool. "Come on, lets go to the others." Said Deadpool as they ran to the others.

(with the others)

DJ saw them come over and asks "Where's Meltdown?"

"Right here, mon'amie." Said Gambit, getting the masked villain out as he threw him down.

"And there's Mutt and Shard." Said DJ, as Mora came over with the two; Mutt still out cold and Shard…was just a head still.

"So what should we do with them?" asked Dawn, looking at them calmly, as the two conscious villains glared.

"I got an idea…" smirked Alister, getting an uneven look from the others. They didn't know it, but the chip was still following them, hissing a tiny bit as it flew onto DJ's arm and went into his sleeve.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry for making this so long, but I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
